narutofandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Musique
L'anime étant une série télévisée divisé en plusieurs saisons, il possède une série de génériques de début et de fin qui ne sont autre que des chansons japonaises. La durée de ses génériques furent raccourcit pour avoir une durée qui est aux alentours d'une minute trente secondes (1:30) par TV Tokyo. Au cours de la série apparaissent également une série d'OST (original soundtrack) qui sont une série de musiques qu'elles soient des chansons ou des morceaux instrumentaux. Génériques de Naruto Génériques de début #'R★O★C★K★S' (chanté par Hound Dog), ce générique a été utilisé de du premier épisode à l'épisode 25. La version originale a une durée de 4:52. # (chanté par Asian Kung-Fu Generation), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 26 à l'épisode 53. La version originale a une durée de 4:02. # (chanté par little by little), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 54 à l'épisode 77. La version originale a une durée de 4:00. #'GO!!!' (chanté par FLOW), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 78 à l'épisode 103. La version originale a une durée de 3:56. # (chanté par , ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 104 à l'épisode 128. La version originale a une durée de 4:47. # (chanté par Stance Punks), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 129 à l'épisode 153. La version originale a une durée de 3:33. # (chanté par , ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 154 à l'épisode 178. La version originale a une durée de 4:07. #'Re:member' (chanté par FLOW), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 179 à l'épisode 202. La version originale a une durée de 3:17. # (chanté par Hearts Grow), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 203 à l'épisode 220. La version originale a une durée de 4:55. Génériques de fin # (chanté par ), ce générique a été utilisé du premier épisode à l'épisode 25. # (chanté par Rythem), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 26 à l'épisode 51. # (chanté par ORANGE RANGE), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 52 à l'épisode 64. #'ALIVE' (chanté par ), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 65 à l'épisode 77. # (chanté par ), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 78 à l'épisode 89. # (chanté par TiA), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 90 à l'épisode 103. # (chanté par ), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 104 à l'épisode 115. # (chanté par ), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 116 à l'épisode 128. # (chanté par No Regret Life), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 129 à l'épisode 141. # (chanté par ), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 142 à l'épisode 153. # (chanté par ), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 154 à l'épisode 165. # (chanté par CHABA), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 166 à l'épisode 178. #'Yellow Moon' (chanté par ), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 179 à l'épisode 191. # (chanté par ), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 192 à l'épisode 202. # (chanté par SABOTEN), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 203 à l'épisode 220. Génériques de Naruto Shippûden Génériques de début #'Hero's Come Back!!' (chanté par Nobodyknows+), ce générique a été utilisé du premier épisode à l'épisode 30. La version originale a une durée de 4:35. #'Distance' (chanté par LONG SHOT PARTY), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 31 à l'épisode 53. La version originale a une durée de 3:07. # (chanté par ), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 54 à l'épisode 77. La version originale a une durée de 3:33. #'Closer' (chanté par ), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 78 à l'épisode 102. La version originale a une durée de 3:35. # (chanté par ), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 103 à l'épisode 128. La version originale a une durée de 4:03. #'Sign' (chanté par FLOW), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 129 à l'épisode 153. La version originale a une durée de 3:56. # (chanté par ), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 154 à l'épisode 179. La version originale a une durée de 3:52. # (chanté par NICO Touches the Walls), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 180 à l'épisode 205. La version originale a une durée de 4:05. # (chanté par 7!! Seven Oops), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 206 à l'épisode 230. La version originale a une durée de 3:49. #'Newsong' (chanté par tacica), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 231 à l'épisode 256. La version originale a une durée de 3:30. # (chanté par THE CRO-MAGNONS), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 257 à l'épisode 281. La version originale a une durée de 2:26. # (chanté par Daisuke), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 282 à l'épisode 306. La version originale a une durée de 3:56. # (chanté par NICO Touches the Walls), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 307 à l'épisode 332. La version originale a une durée de 4:20. # (chanté par Nogizaka46), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 333 à l'épisode 356. La version originale a une durée de 4:30. # (chanté par DOES), ce générique a été utilisé à partir de l'épisode 357. Génériques de fin # (chanté par ), ce générique a été utilisé du premier épisode à l'épisode 18. La version originale a une durée de 4:55. # (chanté par Alüto), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 19 à l'épisode 30. La version originale a une durée de 4:52. # (chanté par little by little), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 31 à l'épisode 41. La version originale a une durée de 4:39. # (chanté par "Masahiko Kondo (MATCHY) with QUESTION?"), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 42 à l'épisode 53. La version originale a une durée de 4:04. # (chanté par "SURFACE"), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 54 à l'épisode 63. La version originale a une durée de 5:27. #'Broken Youth' (chanté par NICO Touches the Walls), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 64 à l'épisode 77. La version originale a une durée de 4:52. #'Long Kiss Goodbye' (chanté par Halcali), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 78 à l'épisode 90. La version originale a une durée de 4:06. # (chanté par DEV PARADE), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 91 à l'épisode 102. La version originale a une durée de 3:44. # (chanté par SUPER BEAVER), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 103 à l'épisode 115. La version originale a une durée de 4:47. #'My ANSWER' (chanté par SEAMO), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 116 à l'épisode 128. La version originale a une durée de 4:02. # (chanté par ), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 129 à l'épisode 141. La version originale a une durée de 4:29. #'For You' (chanté par AZU), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 142 à l'épisode 153. La version originale a une durée de 4:17. # (chanté par ), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 154 à l'épisode 166. La version originale a une durée de 3:29. # (chanté par Supercell), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 167 à l'épisode 179. La version originale a une durée de 5:59. #'U Can Do It!' (chanté par DOMINO), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 180 à l'épisode 192. (full song length: 4:17) # (chanté par Aqua Timez), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 193 à l'épisode 205. La version originale a une durée de 5:49. #'Freedom' (chanté par ), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 206 à l'épisode 218. La version originale a une durée de 3:52. # (chanté par OKAMOTO'S), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 219 à l'épisode 230. La version originale a une durée de 3:44. #'Place to Try' (chanté par TOTALFAT), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 231 à l'épisode 242. La version originale a une durée de 3:40. # (chanté par Hemenway), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 243 à l'épisode 256. La version originale a une durée de 3:24. # (chanté par UNLIMITS), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 257 à l'épisode 268. La version originale a une durée de 3:42. # (chanté par AISHA Featuring CHENON), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 269 à l'épisode 281. La version originale a une durée de 5:05. # (chanté par MUCC), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 282 à l'épisode 295. La version originale a une durée de 3:56. # (chanté par 7!! Seven Oops), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 296 à l'épisode 306. La version originale a une durée de 3:47. #'I Can Hear' (chanté par DISH//), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 307 à l'épisode 319. La version originale a une durée de 4:10. # (chanté par Rake), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 320 à l'épisode 332. La version originale a une durée de 5:07. # (chanté par Akihisa Kondô), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 333 à l'épisode 343. # (chanté par ), ce générique a été utilisé de l'épisode 344 à l'épisode 356. La version originale a une durée de 4:13. # (chanté par DISH//), ce générique a été utilisé à partir de l'épisode 357. Films Génériques des Films de Naruto #'Home Sweet Home' (chanté par ) qui apparait dans Naruto Film 1: Naruto et la Princesse des neiges. #'Ding! Dong! Dang!' (chanté par TUBE) qui apparait dans Naruto Film 2: La légende de la Pierre de Guelel. # (chanté par MARIA) qui apparait dans Naruto Film 3: Mission spécial au Pays de la Lune. Génériques des Films de Naruto Shippûden #'Lie-Lie-Lie' (chanté par DJ OZMA) qui apparait dans Naruto Shippûden Film 1: Un funeste présage. La version originale a une durée de 3:47. #'NO RAIN NO RAINBOW' (chanté par ) qui apparait dans Naruto Shippûden Film 2 : Les Liens. La version originale a une durée de 5:09. # (chanté par Puffy AmiYumi) qui apparait dans Naruto Shippûden Film 3: La flamme de la volonté. La version originale a une durée de 4:24. #'If' (chanté par ) qui apparait dans Naruto Shippûden Film 4: La Tour Perdue. La version originale a une durée de 4:42. # (chanté par ) qui apparait dans Naruto Shippûden Film 5: Prison de sang. # (chanté par Asian Kung-Fu Generation) qui apparait dans Naruto Shippûden Film 6: Road to Ninja. La version originale a une durée de 3:45. Albums Naruto: Best Hit Collection thumb #R★O★C★K★S / Hound Dog #ウインド / 明星 #遥か彼方 / Asian Kung-Fu Generation #ハルモニア / Rythem #悲しみをやさしさに / little by little #ビバ★ロック ~Japanese Side~ / ORANGE RANGE #ALIVE / 雷鼓 #GO!!! / FLOW #今まで何度も / ザ・マスミサイル Naruto: Best Hit Collection 2 thumb #流星 / TiA #Home Sweet Home / ゆき磯屋 #青春狂騷曲 / サンボマスター #マウンテン・ア・ゴーゴー・ツー / キャプテンストライダム #はじめて君としゃべった / ガガガSP #ノーボーイ・ノークライ / Stance Punks #失くした言葉 / No Regret Life #スピード / アナログフィッシュ #Ding! Dong! Dang! / Tube #波風サテライト / シュノーケル #そばにいるから / AMADORI #パレード / CHABA #Yellow Moon / 明星 NARUTO IN ROCK -The Very Best Hit Collection Instrumental Version- thumb #GO!!! (FLOW) #ビバ★ロック ~Japanese Side~ (ORANGE RANGE) #青春狂騷曲 (サンボマスター) #今まで何度も (ザ・マスミサイル) #ハルモニア (Rythem) #悲しみをやさしさに (little by little) #Ding! Dong! Dang! (Tube) #Home Sweet Home (ゆき磯屋) NARUTO ALL STARS thumb #"Distance" - 竹内順子 (Naruto) (original: LONG SHOT PARTY) #"R★O★C★K★S" - 井上和彦 (Kakashi) (original: Hound Dog) #"シナリオ"- 杉山紀彰 (Sasuke) (original: SABOTEN) #"流れ星 ~Shooting Star~" - 森久保祥太郎 (Shikamaru) (original: HOME MADE 家族) #"ユラユラ" - 中村千絵 (Sakura) (original: Hearts Grow) #"つぼみ" - 竹内順子 (Naruto) (original: MARIA) #"目覚めろ!野性" - 井上和彦 (Kakashi) (original: MATCHY with QUESTION?) #"キミモノガタリ" - 杉山紀彰 (Sasuke) (original: little by little) #"Re:member" - 森久保祥太郎 (Shikamaru) (original: FLOW) #"ピノキオ" - 中村千絵 (Sakura) (original: オレスカバンド) NARUTO Super Hits 2006-2008 thumb #"Re:member" - FLOW #"PINOCCHIO" (ピノキオ) - ORESKABAND #"Tsubomi" (つぼみ; Flower Bud) - MARIA #"Yura Yura" (ユラユラ; Wavering) - Hearts Grow #"Scenario" (シナリオ) - SABOTEN #"Hero's Come Back!! - "nobodyknows+ #"Nagareboshi ~Shooting Star~" (流れ星 ～Shooting Star～) - HOME MADE Kazoku #"Michi ~to you all" (道 ～to you all) - aluto #"Lie-Lie-Lie" - DJ OZMA #"distance" - LONG SHOT PARTY #"Kimi Monogatari" (キミモノガタリ; Story of You) - little by little #"Mezamero! Yasei" (目覚めろ! 野性; Awaken! Wild) - MATCHY with QUESTION? Best Hit NARUTO #"Blue Bird" - Ikimono-Gakari #"Sunao na Niji (Gentle Rainbow)" - SURFACE #"Broken Youth" - NICO Touches the Walls #"NO RAIN NO RAINBOW" - HOME MADE Kazoku #"CLOSER" - Inoue Joe #"Long Kiss Good Bye" - HALICALI #"Bacchikoi!! (Bring it On!!)" - DEV PARADE #"Hotaru no Hikari (Glow of a Firefly)" - Ikimono-Gakari #"Shinkokyuu (Deep Breaths)" - SUPER BEAVER #"My ANSWER" - SEAMO #"Dareka ga (Of Someone)" - PUFFY #"Sign" - FLOW #"Omae Dattan da (It Was You)" - Kishidan #"For You" - AZU NARUTO Greatest Hits thumb #"Tomei Datta Sekai (It was a Transparent World)" - Motohira Hata #"Jitensha (Bicycle)" - Oreskaband #"Utakata Hanabi (Transient Fireworks)" - Supercell #"Diver" - NICO Touches the Walls #"U Can Do It" - Domino #"Orchestra of Midnight" - Aqua Timez #"Lovers" - 7!! Oops #"FREEDOM" - HOME MADE Kazoku #"Yokubou o Sakebe!!! (Shout Out Your Desire!!!)" - OKAMOTO'S #"Newsong (News Song)" - tacica #"Place to Try" by TOTALFAT #"By My Side" - Hemenway #"If" - Kana Nishino (Naruto Shippuden: Movie 4 Lost Tower Theme Song) #"Future Eve" - OKAMOTO'S (Naruto Shippuden Special: A Chunin Exam of Flames! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! Theme Song) #"Otakebi (War Cry)" - Yusuke (Naruto Shippuden Movie 5: Blood Prison Theme Song) Musique des Jeux Vidéo NARUTO: Konoha Spirits Original Game Soundtrack Composées par Kenji Tani, Makoto Suehiro, Tomohiko Sato, Showtaro Morikubo thumb #Fighting Spirits (4:09) by Takeuchi (Naruto Uzumaki) #My Way of the Ninja (0:53) #Time of Departure (1:21) #Let's Fight!! (1:53) #Battle in the Wilderness (2:07) #Battle on the Lake (1:20) #A Fierce Fight Begins (3:11) #Decisive Battle (2:48) #Full Throttle Chakra (2:12) #Desperate Fight in the Castle Tower (3:08) #Puppet Army Assault (1:28) #Desperate Fight - Battle Against the Three Shirogane (2:46) #Take Down the Ultimate Puppet! (4:10) #Aiming for the New Land! (1:56) #Welcome to the Shinobi Shop (1:21) #Premonition (1:25) #Rest (1:17) #In Front of the Great Konoha Gate (2:50) #Suspicion Begets Suspicion (1:16) #Scheme (1:17) #Confrontation with a Crisis (1:21) #Theme of the Three Shirogane (1:07) #A Visit from Fate (1:22) #Fighting Spirits (Instrumental) (4:06) Naruto Narutimate Hero Best Sound Composées par . thumb #Naruto Heroic Record (0:56) #Beginning of the Way of the Ninja (1:37) #Survival Practice (1:29) #Kyûbi… Wakes Up! (0:38) #Naruto Uzumaki! (2:45) #Fallen in Snow (2:53) #Unmotivated Man (1:23) #The Bad Guy Behind the Scenes (1:05) #The Third Hokage (2:43) #Konoha on Fire (1:37) #True Power (0:46) #The Important One (3:28) #The Will of Fire (2:55) #"Akatsuki"… Invasion! (1:45) #Mysterious Attacker (2:01) #The Sharingan Successor (3:30) #Chidori's Roar! (0:40) #Hidden Feelings (1:40) #The Fifth Hokage (2:23) #To the One Who Succeeds to My Dreams (0:31) #Sasuke's Irritation (2:36) #Despair and Fear (1:33) #Solitary Ninja (1:19) #The Extreme Evil… Kimimaro (1:04) #Dance of the Kaguya Clan (2:17) #Konoha's Green Beast (1:16) #Big Debt (2:58) #Friends (1:48) #Naruto and Sasuke (3:01) #Light of Separation (1:24) #Determination and Desire (3:05) #To a New Era (5:29) #Battle to the Death…! (2:33) #The Dreadful…"Akatsuki" (2:12) #Tsunade's Battle (2:18) Naruto Shippûden Narutimate Accel Best Sound Composées par . #Time of Reunion (2:44) #Tranquillity and Reunion (1:51) #Dark Clouds Approach (1:36) #Kazekage Attacks (0:28) #Someone to Protect (2:13) #Those Who Embrace the Darkness (1:35) #Urgent Instructions (1:13) #Team Guy vs Kisame (0:52) #Mysterious Person and Rare Animal (2:23) #Itachi Uchiha (1:33) #Bloody Clash (2:48) #The Most Evil Puppeteer (1:33) #Sakura Dancing (2:05) #The One Who Howls Wildly (2:15) #Wish… Dancing in the Sky (2:04) #Hope (3:40) #Those in the Everlasting Darkness (1:12) #Ninja Art - Super Beasts Scroll (0:30) #Green Back (1:50) #The Great Evil Appears (1:21) #The Fourth Awakens (1:29) #Raging Beast (2:05) #Two Threatened People (2:21) #Harden Your Resolve (2:09) #Sasuke Uchiha (2:48) #Bonds (1:58) #Light and Darkness (3:28) #Tree Felling Village (2:48) #Sacrificial Girl (2:07) #Crystal Cave in Thick Darkness (2:16) #Great Shadow (1:48) #Confrontation with the Black Shadow (2:25) #Consolidating One's Bonds (2:00) #Fragment of Hope (1:12) #Awakening (2:24) #Under the Sunlit Trees (1:43) Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm Limited Edition Soundtrack Composées par . #Opening (1:30) #Main Title (0:31) #Big Fight with the Giant Toad (2:27) #Deadly Struggle (2:19) #The Ones to be Protected (2:05) #Sorrowful Eyes (2:11) #Sand Ripples in the Wind (2:23) #Dream and Determination (1:27) #Earth-shaking Matter (2:37) #Gentle Eyes (1:09) #The Roar in a Rain of Tears (2:25) #Crimson Spiral & Black Thunder (2:45) #The Back that Fades Away (2:20) #Light Never Goes Out (2:31) #Day of Departure (2:35) #Squad 7 (5:00) #The Curtain Opens (0:50) #Premonition (1:40) Naruto Shippûden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - The Original Video Game Soundtrack Composées par . #"Akatsuki" (2:00) #Battle In The Sand (2:34) #Sakura's Good Fight (2:37) #Eyes Like Cold Steel (1:51) #Acquaintance From Long Ago (3:22) #The Dying (3:58) #Paces Towards Death (3:28) #The Only Brother (1:56) #The Eye Of Rinne (2:03) #Lightless Struggle (2:59) #A Will Inherited (2:01) #He Who Howls And Rages (2:48) #White-Hot Battle At The Summit (2:36) #The Way To Peace (3:26) Naruto Shippûden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations - Best Sound Composées par . #Opening (1:33) #Sorrowful Eyes (2:03) #Earth-shaking Matter (2:43) #Crimson Spiral & Black Thunder (2:53) #A Time Of Fresh Wind (1:40) #Battle In The Sand (2:34) #Sakura's Good Fight (2:37) #Acquaintance From Long Ago (3:22) #Paces Towards Death (3:28) #Lightless Struggle (2:59) #White-Hot Battle At The Summit (2:36) #Storms Of War In The Ninja World (0:36) #Separate Paths (1:40) #Clash Of Rivals (2:43) #"The Tale Of Killer Bee" Opening (0:57) #"The Tale Of Killer Bee" VS Guy (0:31) #"The Tale Of Killer Bee" VS Sasuke (0:29) #"The Tale Of Killer Bee" VS Kisame (0:33) #"The Tale Of Killer Bee" Ending (0:58) Naruto Shippûden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 - Game Soundtrack Composées par . #The Fourth Hokage (0:30) #The Burning Leaf (2:06) #Darkness Captures the Flash (2:25) #When Wills Diverge (2:04) #The Girl's Confession (2:08) #Nine Tails, Tooth and Nail (3:20) #Kushina Uzumaki (2:17) #Become A Pillar (2:47) #Howling Butterfly (2:49) #Brother's Wish (0:43) #With the Shinobi World at Stake (2:46) #Dance of the Jinchuriki (2:46) #Roaring Kurama (3:14) #Under the Clear Sky (1:43) #Light (5:03) Bande Originale Naruto Original Soundtrack (2003) Composée par . thumb #R★O★C★K★S (par Hound Dog) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Naruto Main Theme # Naruto Original Soundtrack II (2004) Composée par . thumb # (par Asian Kung-Fu Generation) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (par Rythem) Naruto Original Soundtrack III (2005) Composée par . thumb # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Naruto: Snow Princess' Book of Ninja Arts Original Soundtrack Composée par . thumb #Legend of Konoha #Konoha Village's Sports Meet #Go Go Sports Meet #I Said That's Enough #Princess Gale's Big Adventure #Princess Gale!? Show Yourself #I'll Protect Her!! #Yukie Fujikaze #Premonition of a Snow Storm #Koyuki Kazahana #It's My Job #Actress - Yukie Fujikaze #Assault! #Defensive Stance #Evasion #After the Tragedy #Hexagon Crystal #I Will Never Give Up! #Wake Up! Transforming Fox #Happy End Naruto: The Illusionary Ruins at the Depths of the Earth Original Soundtrack Composée par . thumb #Sandstorm #Nerugui #The Great Capture Strategy #Battle Introduction #Ruins #Naruto vs Temujin #Two Great Men #Roving Fortress #An Old Dance #Camping #Distant Memories #Mr. Hyde #Caravan #Private Investigation #Audience #Lord of Ideals #Destruction #A Critical Situation! #Genjutsu #Gaara vs Ranke #Suna Bunshin #Hand of the Devil #Shikamaru vs Fugai #The Promise to a Dream #Noble Sacrifice #Kahiko's Plan #Mural #All-Out War #Light and Shadow #Legendary Strength #Hypocrite #Truth #Face of Evil #Despair #Ruler of Darkness #A Comrade's Support #An Extremely Deadly Technique #Out of Control #Temujin #Bonds #Siren of Hope Naruto: The Animal Riot of Crescent Moon Island Original Soundtrack Composée par . thumb #Beginning of the Adventure… #Wealth of Obesity #To Crescent Moon Island #Banquet Aboard Ship #A Storm is Coming #Hikaru and Chamu ~Exchange~ #Naruto and Hikaru ~Two Who Acknowledge Each Other~ #Forever Friends #Attack in the First Quarter #Composition of the Betrayal #Last Words #Naruto and Hikaru ~Hokage and King~ #Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Mutual Glare~ #Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Win in One Shot!?~ #Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Poisonous Fog~ #Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Damned Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Power~ #Minister of Evil - Shabadaba #Naruto and Hikaru ~Those we Care About~ #Gallows #Rematch under the New Moon ~Eyes within Eyes~ #Rematch under the New Moon ~Everyone's Battles~ #Rematch under the New Moon ~Critical Fight~ #Rematch under the New Moon ~Tough Fight~ #Promise ~Warrior of Konoha~ #Promise ~Hero of the Moon Country~ #Short Rest #Fate of the Deceased #Full Moon Victory! #At the End of the Adventure… Naruto Shippûden: Original Soundtrack (2007) Composée par . thumb # (2:06) # (3:03) # (1:50) # (1:51) # (2:16) # (1:43) # (2:55) # (2:10) # (2:54) # (2:02) # (2:01) # (2:01) # (2:06) # (1:40) # (1:55) # (1:37) # (1:55) # (2:13) # (2:00) # (1:40) # (2:33) # (2:30) # (2:04) # (2:38) # (2:18) # (4:00) # (1:59) # (10:17) Naruto Shippûden: Original Soundtrack II (2009) Composée par . thumb # (2:23) # (2:17) # (3:21) # (2:14) # (1:38) # (1:31) # (1:49) # (2:30) # (2:18) # (5:19) # (1:56) # (2:24) # (2:17) # (1:56) # (1:31) # (1:49) # (3:52) # (2:16) # (2:33) # (2:14) # (2:01) # (2:32) # (2:09) # (1:49) # (2:47) # (2:10) # (2:41) # (3:27) Naruto Shippûden: Original Soundtrack III (2016) Composée par . thumb # (2:14) # (2:41) # (2:26) # (3:23) # (3:16) # (2:34) # (2:36) # (2:18) # (2:30) # (2:27) # (1:45) # (2:26) # (4:16) # (2:13) # (2:02) # (2:07) # (2:16) # (2:09) # (2:40) # (3:17) # (2:02) # (3:27) # (2:18) # (2:01) # (4:25) Naruto Shippûden the Movie Original Soundtrack Composée par . thumb # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Naruto Shippûden: Bonds Original Soundtrack Composée par . thumb #Blue Rain #High Waves #Invasion #Choju Giga #Orochi #Moonlight #Afterglow #Hummingbird #Silhouette #Rage #Aviation City #Destruction Jutsu #Kandatsu #Despair #Transformation #Shennong #Guidepost #White Night #Flying Dragon #Thunderous Roar #Zero Tail #Dark Labyrinth #Dash #Muddy Stream #Thunder #Jet Black #Fate #Bonds #Snowflakes Naruto Shippûden: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Original Soundtrack Composée par . thumb #Fang #Flying Light #Silent Song #Distant Thunder #Wanderer #Evening Moon #Fire Drops #Howl #Memory #The Mark #Evening Primrose #Blaze #Coursing Cloud #Fire Run #Reflection Fire #Night Stroll #Sand Cloud #Scene of Violence #Dead Sea #Supremacy #Fairy-Tale Book #Vicissitude #Hidden Leaves #Glorious Clarity #River #Burned Down #Forced Twilight #Hiruko #Breeze from the Flapping of Wings #Sacred Fire #Blind Animal #God of War #Flames #Evening Calm #Summer Breeze #Journey Naruto Shippûden: The Lost Tower Original Soundtrack Composée par . thumb # (4:14) #Ruins Of Rôran (Rôran) (0:38) #Suddenly (Kururi) (1:40) # (0:36) #Instrumental Band (Kigakutai) (1:03) #Young Bird (Hinageshi) (1:10) #Crimson Light (Usukurenai) (2:01) #Star Atlas (Seizuban) (0:41) # (0:56) # (0:14) # (0:35) #Lake Shining Moonlight (Kogetsu) (1:37) #Rumbling Tide (Shionari) (1:55) #Dragon Rain (Bunryû) (3:27) # (2:40) # (1:42) #Game (Yûgi) (0:25) # (1:25) # (0:47) #Ruined Castle (Kôjô) (1:10) # (0:57) # (1:06) # (2:58) # (1:35) #Warrior|戦士|Senshi}} (2:40) # (2:13) #Anti-Heaven (Kanten) (0:42) # (3:41) #Hills And Rivers (Sansui) (0:48) #To Light (Hikariniwa) / HAYAMI SAORI (3:04) Naruto: Blood Prison Original Soundtrack Composée par . thumb #Suspicion #Mui #Viper #Ghost Lantern Castle #Bonfire #Rascal #Heavenly Prison Fire Sword #Ceremony #Cloudiness #Wheat Harvest #Retrograde #Gold-brocaded Damask #Prison #Paradise #Wise Man #Purity #Polar Night #Verge of Death #Beast of Prey #Thunderstorm #Castle Tower #Arabesque Chaos #Witch Doctor #Crimson #Infinite #Water Lily #Comet #Halo Naruto the Movie: Road To Ninja Original Soundtrack Composée par . thumb #On The Road (1:52) #The Mission (3:14) #Rainy Day (2:01) #Storm (00:52) #MADARA (1:37) #Sign (1:27) #Boy Friends (1:47) #Paradise (2:02) #Doubt #Lee Dash Lee (1:35) #My Home (00:37) #Spiral (1:37) #Hidden Face (00:51) #Delusion (1:35) #Dark Side (1:10) #True Dream (2:09) #Lost Memories (00:34) #GAMA (00:41) #Middle Age Attack! (2:55) #Conflict (1:23) #Fake Happiness (2:19) #No Home (2:42) #The Mask (4:03) #Ghost Town (1:00) #ROAD TO NINJA (4:32) #I Wish (1:03) #Bad Feeling #Breakdown (2:26) #Behind The Mask (4:09) #Clear Black Sea (1:30) #Nine-Tails vs Black Nine-Tails (3:25) #Madara vs Naruto (2:05) #My Name (2:18) #Thank You (1:17) #Family (00:48) #I'm Home (1:10) The Last: Naruto the Movie Original Soundtrack Composée par . thumb #NARUTO Main Theme ’14 (1:01) #New Moon (0:59) #Friend (0:43) #First Love (0:59) #Lunar Eclipse (0:42) #Little Song (1:39) #Different Sky (1:04) #Black Bird (0:30) #Crescent Moon (2:20) #Crisis (1:30) #Day Dream (2:06) #Daymare (2:03) #Snow (1:58) #Toneri (0:52) #Cave (1:57) #Caution (1:03) #Close to You (0:55) #Shadow (0:51) #The Day (2:14) #Good-bye Forever (3:20) #Frozen Field (0:51) #Old Stories (3:38) #and Dark (1:44) #Destiny (2:02) #Night to Night (1:27) #Cache (1:05) #Remember You (0:52) #Blue Black (2:21) #Stardust (1:58) #Recapture (2:01) #Red Shoes (1:23) #Unison (1:56) #Counterattack (0:55) #My Sunshine (1:07) #Chain Explosion (6:23) #The Last (4:19) #Moonset (0:58) #Sunrise (2:33) #New Breeze (0:43) #Naruto and Hinata (4:03) #After Story (0:24) Boruto: Naruto the Movie Original Soundtrack Composée par . #Noises (2:16) #Good Condition (1:56) #My Father (1:36) #Technology (0:38) #Little Gangs (1:28) #Headwind (1:15) #Tattered Clothes (0:55) #Youth (0:40) #Good Boy (0:48) #Bad Boy (0:31) #On and On (1:37) #Jump (1:37) #Enemy (1:56) #A Rule (0:34) #Heaven and Hell (1:21) #Bad Joke (1:57) #Ninja Groove (3:14) #Bounce (0:58) #Kick and Punch (1:43) #Clash (1:06) #Nervous (0:23) #Black Spots (1:05) #The End (1:21) #MOMOSHIKI and KINSHIKI (2:54) #Hard Battle (4:37) #Sleep in The Darkness (2:00) #Clench My Fist (3:08) #SHINOBI (3:42) #Spin and Burst (2:51) #Fire (1:17) #Trust Me (0:42) #NARUTO and BORUTO (2:18) #Victory (0:43) #BORUTO (0:42) Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Original Soundtrack I (2017) Composée par . # (4:55) # (1:33) # (1:53) # (1:36) # (1:40) # (1:32) # (2:06) # (1:23) # (1:25) # (1:16) # (1:33) # (2:01) # (1:21) # (1:50) # (1:55) # (1:43) # (1:50) # (2:22) # (1:49) # (2:12) # (1:54) # (2:13) # (1:59) # (2:00) # (2:15) # (2:01) # (1:49) # (2:10) # (2:13) # (1:51) # (4:54) Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Original Soundtrack II (2018) Composée par . # (2:02) # (1:34) # (1:16) # (1:13) # (1:25) # (1:45) # (2:07) # (2:10) # (2:11) # (2:11) # (2:47) # (2:00) # (1:55) # (2:47) # (2:05) # (2:15) # (1:50) # (2:10) # (2:13) # (2:18) # (2:30) # (1:57) # (1:54) # (2:18) # (2:16) # (2:00) # (4:54) en:Music Catégorie:Naruto